deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:1mavstone/My Own Death Battle Season
Currently working on it. Episode 1: Noctis VS 2B futuristicheroes.png * Connections: Both are Square Enix protagonists, both dress in black, and both are weapons masters. * Who I think would win: Noctis Episode 2: Black Adam VS Apocalypse (DC Comics VS Marvel Comics) Rulersofegyptv2.png * Connections: Both are villains that hail from Egypt, were originally slaves until they gained their powers, want to rule the world, possesses similar powers to others (Shazam and the X-Men, respectively), also have a god complex. * Who I think would win: Black Adam Episode 3: Steven Universe VS Star Butterfly (Cartoon Network VS Disney) magicgrantedchildren.png * Connections: Both are children with powers passed down to them (Steven being the son of Rose Quartz and the Butterfly wand, respectively). * Who I think would win: Steven Universe Episode 4: Samus Aran VS Master Chief (Metroid VS Halo) galacticblasters.png * Connections: Both are known to be impressive fighters in the galaxy as both wear armor and wield multiple weapons. * Who I think would win: Samus Episode 5: Joker VS Giorno (Persona 5 VS JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) crooksinactionv2.png * Connections: Both have manifestations of their spirit (Arsene and Gold Experience, respectively) and take on the corrupted (Diavolo and the Shadows, respectively). * Who I think would win: Joker Episode 6: Underdog VS Krypto (... VS DC Comics) Heroiccanines.png * Connections: Both are canines with superpowers. * Who I think would win: Krypto Episode 7: Meta Knight VS Zero (Kirby VS Mega Man) Nobleswordsmen.png * Connections: Both are expert swordsmen who crossed between good and evil various times, they also act as mentors to the main protagonists (Kirby and Mega Man X, respectively). * Who I think would win: Zero Episode 8: Ruby Rose VS Maka Albarn (RWBY VS Soul Eater) * Connections: Both are students that wield unique scythes (Cresent Rose also being a sniper gun and war scythe and Maka's partner, Soul can transform into a scythe). * Who I think would win: Maka Episode 9: Pegasus Seiya VS Sailor Moon (Saint Seiya VS ...) Heroesofthecosmos.png * Connections: Both are strong powerhouses that are embodiments of the cosmos (The pegasus constellation and the moon, respectively), both are also team leaders from popular 90s anime who are powerful enough to rival gods and be a universal threat. * Who I think would win: Seiya Episode 10: McCree VS Erron Black (Overwatch VS Mortal Kombat) Itshighnoon.png * Connections: Both are known as being mercenaries with a cowboy design and are expert gunslingers. * Who I think would win: Erron Black Episode 11: Jon Talbain VS Sabrewulf (Darkstalkers VS Killer Instinct) Howlersofthemoon.png * Connections: Both are werewolves that appear in fighting games. * Who I think would win: Sabrewulf Episode 12: Hellboy VS John Constantine (Dark Horse Comics VS DC Comics) ParanormalfightersV2.png * Connections: Both are known for dealing with the paranormal and fighting off the spirits of hell. * Who I think would win: John Constantine Episode 13: Yusuke Urameshi VS Danny Phantom (Yu Yu Hakusho VS ...) * Connections: Both have ghost-related powers and fight spiritual beings. * Who I think would win: Danny Phantom Episode 14: Red Hood VS Winter Soldier (DC Comics VS Marvel Comics) * Connections: Both were originally sidekicks who are presumed dead but came back as villains and later anti-heroes. * Who I think would win: Winter Soldier Episode 15: Wing Gundam VS EVA-01 (Gundam Wing VS Neon Genesis Evangelion) Mechanizedfighters.png * Connections: Both are popular mechs from the 90s. * Who I think would win: EVA-01 Episode 16 (Season Finale): Galactus VS Unicron (Marvel VS Transformers) * Connections: Both are giant entities of space as they devour the energy of planets. * Who I think would win: Galactus Category:Blog posts